Situations
by Usasaurio
Summary: Arthur esta ebrio y decide descanzar en el pasto, pero no se imagina lo que pasara.


**SPOILER:** **Contiene SEXO** . El final es demasiado FAIL, por ahí un detalle que tal vez a las fans del USUK no les guste.

**Situations**

Arthur se abrió paso a la multitud hacia el exterior, que estaba menos concurrido, y se dejó caer en el pasto. Estaba frío. Agradablemente frío, después de la atmósfera tan asfixiante que había dentro de la casa. Estaba llena de música, alcohol, sudor y sexo. Bueno, el sexo no se veía, pero se palpaba en el ambiente.

Como cuando entras en un auto con los cristales empañados y los asientos chorreando sudor ya frío. Sabes lo que ha pasado ahí.

Ahora imagínate esa misma escena en grande y con forma de casa. Añádele un equipo de música rompe-cristales y listo. Eso es lo que te venden por diversión, aunque solo sea un consolador gigante.

Y para Kirkland no iba a ser menos. Tirado en el césped, con la camisa medio desabrochada y el estómago ardiendo por el alcohol. Ya no intentaba olvidar la ruptura con Jones hace unos días, sino de acordarse de donde estaba y como volvería a donde fuera que estuviera viviendo en aquel momento.

Que su pareja lo dejara había sido algo duro para él, pero no precisamente por el amor. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no lo quería, y sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría. No, por eso no era. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_- Hey Arthur , __Wie geht es Ihnen?_

Alemán. Alemán con acento que solo el Pruso podía tener

_- Gilbert._ -dijo intentando reprimir el emocionado tono de su voz. No sabía que tenía, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él se ponía nervioso. Le parecía tan sexy...

Se tumbó en la hierba junto al Ingles

_- Me siento como una mierda_. – Sonrió - _¿Qué te trae por aquí Gilbert?_

_- Pues mira, que no me gusta que la gente se sienta como mierda, estando en presencia de Ore sama._ –Le dedico una sonrisa al rubio

Se levantó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Arthur. Entonces hizo un movimiento rápido y lo tomo en brazos.

- ¡¿P-Pe-Pero que haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Bájame yaaaaaaa! -Gritaba y se revolvía en los brazos de Gilbert lo más que podía debido a su estado.

Lo llevaba a algún lado. Sin dejar de andar acercó su cara a la del británico y lo calló con un beso. No se lo creía. Entro en shock, pero en unos instantes cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. _Jugar con su lengua era tan jodidamente excitante_... –Decía para si - Se sorprendió preguntándose si la usaría tan bien en otros sitios tampoco podía creer porque se le venían esos pensamientos tan de repente.

Gilbert se paró en seco, separó sus labios y lo dejó caer.

Si la hierba estaba fría, donde fuera que se había caído estaba helado. Era agua. Y donde fuera era una piscina.

- ¿Ya estás más limpio? –escucho cuando subió a la superficie. _Ya vera. Nadie tira a Arthur Kirkland a una piscina y encima lo alburean. –Pensó- _

- _Ahora me parece que el que está sucio eres tú._ -dijo mientras le agarraba de una pierna y le tiraba al agua también.

El chapuzón lo había refrescado un poco la cabeza y bajado el efecto del alcohol lo suficiente como para devolverle la jugada, pero después del esfuerzo se mareo un poco , así que nado hasta las escaleras. Se quedó allí, abierto de piernas y mirando al cielo, con medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro del agua. Entonces sintió una ligera presión en los muslos y miro. Ahí estaba Gilbert, sentado encima del Ojiverde. Mojado y mirándole con la barbilla alzada, como con aires de superioridad. Algo en la entrepierna de Arthur se levantó. Y no le culpo, ante esa imagen a la Conferencia mundial entera se le habría levantado. Sonrió. _¡Damn! ¿Tanto le gustaba tenerme a sus pies? ¿Tanto le gustaba producir todo tipo de sensaciones en mi interior? _–Decía en sus pensamientos-

El Alvino metió una mano por dentro del pantalón del rubio, buscando la erección, y la agarró con fuerza. Se apoyó en un escalón cercano a la cabeza de Arthur con la otra mano, colocando sus caras a milímetros y por lo tanto sus labios a milímetros.

- ¿Debó tomarme esto -dijo aumentando la presión sobre el miembro del Inglés, con la última palabra, hizo que se le escapara un gemido _- como una proposición indecente?_

_-...S-si... _

Puso uno de sus dedos en la punta, moviéndolo circularmente, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Recolocó su dedo en la posición original y acomodó sus labios en el cuello.

_- Toma aire Kesesese ~ _–Dijo Gilbert con esa mirada lujuriosa y esa risilla extraña

Su mano subía y bajaba alrededor del miembro del rubio provocando gemidos, que al parecer _Beilschmid_tanto disfrutaba, mientras usaba su boca para marcar el cuello. Al poco se corrío, y el alvino sacó su mano blanca de los fluidos para pasárselo por los labios de Arthur, antes de metérsela en la boca sugerentemente.

_- Tu semen está exquisito.-_

_- Ahora me toca a mi probar el tuyo, ¿no?_ –Articulo entre jadeos.

- Claro, que si -sonrió-. Pero vayamos a un sitio más privado.

Se levantó tras él, todavía no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Gilbert era un pervertido en varias ocasiones. Pero nunca con intenciones sobre él, en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacerle todo tipo de cosas al Pruso. Llegaron a lo que parecían ser unos sanitarios ubicados afuera de la casa.

Una vez dentro del baño, Gilbert se apoyó en la pared y alzó los brazos, como en posición de rendirse.

- Ve con cuidado de no atragantarte. Kesesese -dijo con una sonrisa, provocándolo.

Fue hacia él con paso decidido, y estampo las manos a los lados de la cabeza del Pruso, acercándose.

_- ¿Has estado preparando la frase durante mucho tiempo?_

_- Todo lo que he estado esperando a hacer esto._

Lo beso. No pudo decir cuánto tiempo habrían estado esos sentimientos hacia Gilbert escondidos en su interior, pero desde luego acababan de florecer.

Lentamente Arthur se puso de rodillas, y le empezó a bajar poco a poco los pantalones y los bóxers, haciendo que se impacientara. Cuando por fin saco su erección a la luz, escucho que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y decidió hacerle sufrir. Con la lengua toco la punta del miembro, para luego bajar lentamente. Repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que le dio un suave mordisco a la punta que hizo gemir levemente al Pruso, posteriormente se lo metió entero en la boca. Empezó a masturbarle rápidamente, usando la lengua y añadiendo algún que otro leve mordisco ocasional. De arriba escuchaba los jadeos, que eran para Arthur como una señal que lo animaba a acelerar.

Se vino en la boca y Kirkland se tragó los fluidos, que sabían tan awesome como el dueño. En un instante lo agarró de la cara con una mano y se agachó para besarlo. Y cuando Arthur ya estaba en pie le bajó los pantalones con los pulgares, y le agarró el trasero.

- Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos por aquí? -dijo metiéndo un par de dedos por el agujero Ingles.

-AH.- Arthur mustio un pequeño gemido.

Empezó a morderle la oreja mientras le despojaba de la camiseta. Sabía por alguna razón que al Pruso le ponía a cien eso. Gilbert dejo un momento de hurgar en el para disfrutar de del trabajo. Cuando Arthur termino, le quitó totalmente los pantalones y le puso de cara a la pared. Empezó a rondar la entrada con su miembro, hasta que decidió entrar de golpe. Gritó el Ingles le dolía bastante, pero le gustó. Frenó un poco el ritmo, para se acostumbrara y no le doliera tanto, pero cuando notó que los gemidos cambiaron de dolor a excitación aceleró con sacudidas más violentas que volvían loco al rubio. Los jadeos se confundían con la música de la fiesta, a un volúmen al menos comparable.

Paró, ya estaban agotados y sin mas soldaditos blancos que malgastar. Se tiraron juntos en el suelo con azulejos.

Gilbert recostó lo recostó en su pecho y guardo silencio un par de minutos

_- Quiero decirte algo. Me da igual como consideres tú esto; sexo por diversión, probar cosas nuevas o simplemente una noche awesome. Pero la verdad es que… Yo te quiero. Me lo he aguantado durante mucho tiempo pero es la verdad, te quiero, y punto. _

Sonrojado. Arthur apenas con un hilito de voz temblorosa solo pudo llegar a responderle

- Gilbert yo... Estoy empezando a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Y.. Me agradan.

**Este fic me inspiro la canción de Escape the fate – Situations y unas cervezas, aunque en un principio no sabía que título poner pues ya decidí el de la canción xD. No es mucho de mi agrado pero pues ahí lo tienen xD**

Por cierto me puse muy feliz *w* de que alguien aparte de Kriz lo leyera, **muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.**


End file.
